Dan Blocker
|birth_place = DeKalb, Bowie County, Texas, U.S. |died = |death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. (pulmonary embolysm) |series = Bonanza / Ponderosa episode |character = Hoss Cartwright |episodes = 415 episodes, in Seasons 1-13 |spouse = olphia Parker Blocker (1952–72); his death (4 children) |family = Dirk Blocker (son, Actor) |first_appeared = "A Rose for Lotta" (series pilot) |last_appeared = "One Ace Too Many" (Season 13 finale) "Fugitive" (Ponderosa, in film fottage) }} Dan Blocker (December 10, 1928 – May 13, 1972) appeared as Eric "Hoss" Cartwright in the NBC-TV series Bonanza. Early life Blocker was born 'Bobby Dan Davis Blocker'According to the State of Texas. Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997. Searchable at http://www.familytreelegends.com/records/txbirths in De Kalb in Bowie County in northeastern Texas, son of Ora Shack Blocker (1895–1960) and his wife Mary Davis Blocker (1901–1998). The family moved to O'Donnell, a south of Lubbock, Texas, where they operated a store. Early life He attended Texas Military Institute and in 1946 played football at Baptist-affiliated Hardin-Simmons University in Abilene, Texas. He graduated from Sul Ross State University Teacher's College in Alpine, Texas, where he earned a master's degree in the dramatic arts. (Although the "Hoss" character on Bonanza was conceived as lovable but slow-witted, Blocker was the only cast member with a graduate degree.) Blocker was a high school English and drama teacher in Sonora, Texas, a sixth-grade teacher and coach at Eddy Elementary School in Carlsbad, New Mexico and a finally a teacher in California. He had worked as a rodeo performer and as a bouncer in a beer bar while a student. He is remembered from his school days for his size of and weight of , and for being good-natured despite his intimidating size. Korean War Blocker was drafted into the United States Army during the Korean War. He served as an Infantry sergeant in F Company, 2nd Battalion, 179th Infantry Regiment, 45th Infantry Division (United States) in Korea, December 1951 to August 1952. He received a Purple Heart for wounds in combat according to the June/July 2013 issue of VFW Magazine.TexasEscapes.com, Dan Bloacker photo. Retrieved July 21, 2013VFW Magazine, June/July 2013. Retrieved July 21, 2013 Acting career In 1957, Blocker appeared in a Three Stooges short, Outer Space Jitters, having portrayed the part of "The Goon," billed as "Don Blocker". Dan Blocker made two appearances on the long running Gunsmoke series: the first on August 25, 1956 in "Alarm at Pleasant Valley," and the second on October 18, 1958 in "Thoroughbreds". He also appeared in 1957 as Will in the episode, "A Time to Die", of the ABC/Warner Brothers western series, Colt .45, starring Wayde Preston. Blocker was cast in 1957 in episodes of the David Dortort-produced NBC series, The Restless Gun as a blacksmith and as a cattleman planning to take his hard-earned profit to return to his family land in his native Minnesota. That same year, he had at least two roles as a bartender: in an episode of the syndicated western-themed crime drama Sheriff of Cochise, starring John Bromfield and in the film, Gunsight Ridge. He appeared in the Rifleman. In 1958, he played a prison guard and later had a recurring role as Tiny Budinger in the NBC western series Cimarron City, starring George Montgomery, John Smith, and Audrey Totter. He also was seen in "The Señorita Makes a Choice", a 1958 episode of Walt Disney's Zorro series. In 1958, Blocker had a supporting role as Sergeant Broderick in "The Dora Gray Story" on NBC's Wagon Train, with Linda Darnell in the title role and Mike Connors as Miles Borden, a corrupt United States Army lieutenant at an isolated western fort. That same year he appeared in "Stagecoach Episode" of the NBC western, Jefferson Drum, starring Jeff Richards. Dan was cast as bearded poker-playing rodeo performer, Cloudy Sims, in the 1958 episode "Rodeo" on the David Janssen crime drama, Richard Diamond, Private Detective. In the story line a rodeo performer named Ed Murdock, portrayed by Lee Van Cleef, is murdered before he can make his final performance at the annual event in Madison Square Garden. In 1959, as Bonanza began its long network run, Blocker guest-starred in an episode of the Keenan Wynn and Bob Mathias NBC series, The Troubleshooters, an adventure program about unusual events surrounding an international construction company. Another 1959 role was as Del Pierce in "Johnny Yuma", the first episode of the ABC western series, The Rebel, starring Nick Adams. Bonanza (1959–1972) Blocker's big break also came in 1959, when he was cast as Hoss Cartwright on the long-running NBC television series, Bonanza, and played the role until his death. Dan Blocker said that he portrayed the Hoss character with a Stephen Grellet excerpt in mind: "We shall pass this way on Earth but once, if there is any kindness we can show, or good act we can do, let us do it now, for we will never pass this way again.".Bonanza, Bear Family CD Collection liner notes In 1968, Blocker starred with Frank Sinatra in the "Tony Rome" film sequel Lady In Cement. Director Stanley Kubrick attempted to cast Blocker in his film Dr. Strangelove, after Peter Sellers elected not to add the role of Major T.J. "King" Kong to his multiple other roles, but according to the film's co-writer, Terry Southern, Blocker's agent rejected the script. The role subsequently went to Slim Pickens. In 1970, the actor portrayed a love-shy galoot on, The Cockeyed Cowboys of Calico County, with Nanette Fabray as a love prospect. Mickey Rooney also starred. Blocker also appeared on NBC's The Flip Wilson Show comedy hour. Director Robert Altman befriended Blocker while directing episodes of Bonanza. Years later, he cast Blocker as Roger Wade in The Long Goodbye, but Blocker died before filming began. The role went to Sterling Hayden, and the film was dedicated to Blocker. Blocker received partial ownership in a successful chain of Ponderosa/Bonanza Steakhouse restaurants in exchange for serving (in character as Hoss) as their commercial spokesman and making personal appearances at franchises. Personal life Blocker was drafted into the United States Army and served in the Korean War as a first sergeant. He married Dolphia Parker, whom he had met while a student at Sul Ross State. All of their four children's names begin with a 'D': actor Dirk Blocker, Film producer|producer David Blocker and twin daughters Debra Lee (artist) and Danna Lynn. His son, David Blocker, won a 1998 Emmy for producing "Don King: Only in America". A Free Methodist (Gus Finley, Austin American, May 20, 1972), Blocker was among Hollywood celebrities who supported Pat Brown's re-election in 1966 as governor of California against Ronald W. Reagan. In 1968, Blocker backed then U.S. Senator Eugene J. McCarthy of Minnesota for the Democratic U.S. Presidental nomination (Bonanza, Bear Family Records liner notes, Germany). Blocker later supported the eventual Democratic Party nominee, Vice President Hubert H. Humphrey, also of Minnesota, for the presidency against the Republican candidate, Richard M. Nixon. He kept a house in Inglewood, California, and commuted to NBC. His 6,000-square-foot (560 m2) Tudor-style mansion in the Hancock Park area of Los Angeles is currently owned by Rob Zombie. On the 2010 PBS special, "Pioneers of Television: Westerns", actor Mitch Vogel who played the young brother Jamie Cartwright on Bonanza, said that Blocker "was so easy to get to know - the kind of guy you could go and have a beer with." Blocker, a performance automobile fan, once owned a 1965 Chevrolet Chevelle SS396 "Z-16" (RPO Z16 option) as Chevrolet was the commercial sponsor of the show. He also owned a 1965 Huffaker Genie MK10 race car, nicknamed the "Vinegaroon." The car was run by Nickey Chevrolet in the 1965 and 1966 US Road Racing Championship series as well as the 1966 Can-Am championship.1964 Genie Mk10 - Conceptcarz Death On May 13, 1972, Blocker died in Los Angeles of a pulmonary embolism following gall bladder surgery. The writers of Bonanza took the unusual step of referencing a major character's death in the show's storyline that autumn. Bonanza lasted another season without Hoss, as the fourteenth and final season ended on January 16, 1973. Blocker's remains are interred in a family plot in Woodsmen Cemetery, in DeKalb, Texas, although he had lived there only briefly. The common grave site is marked by a plain stone with the name "BLOCKER" engraved; three family members are buried beside him. There is a "Dan Blocker Room" on the second floor of the O'Donnell Heritage Museum in O'Donnell, Texas, where he was reared. In popular culture A photo of Blocker as Hoss appears on the cover of Lagwagon's 1995 release Hoss, also named for the character. References 3. ^ Bonanza, Bear Family CD Collection liner notes 4. ^ Toledo Blade, January 25, 1971 5. ^ 1964 Genie Mk10 - Conceptcarz External links * Roadside America, Dan Blocker Memorial * * Biography by Bruce Eder, Allmovie * Biography from Handbook of Texas online * "Cactus Pryor Interviews Dan Blocker": KTBC interview from 1965 * Dan Blocker at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Deceased actors